


Word Vomit

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't the place to make the outburst, he knew that, but the words wouldn't be swallowed, they refused to wait this time. So it came up like word vomit; unexpected, loud, mildly disturbing, and all starting with a chair accidentally knocked over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Vomit

Everyone in the office turned and stared at the young, blond-haired state alchemist, their open-mouthed gawking boring holes into his heated skin. They didn't deter him as his trembling gaze was fixed on a certain freckled, strawberry blonde a few feet in front of him, an accusing finger still pointed at her, the man's overturned chair now long forgotten. 

The air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. No one breathed or made even the slightest movement; they all watched, transfixed by what was happening right before them that very dull autumn morning. 

"Well," the man wanted to wince at his words, and his sharp, sudden tone. "What do you have to say for yourself?" He demanded, golden eyes blazing, his vision starting to get blurry from not blinking as he anxiously, impatiently waited for a reply. Edward was afraid he may have stunned her into silence, caused her grief even. This wasn't the place to make the outburst, he knew that, but the words wouldn't be swallowed, they refused to wait this time. So it came up like word vomit; unexpected, loud, mildly disturbing, and all starting with a chair accidentally knocked over. 

As the seconds dragged on, his gut wretched and tongue became dry. Emotions flooded his cheeks, turning them pink with embarrassment and frustration, brows knitting as he thought of the negative possibilities suddenly outweighing the good. His hand began to shake, though he willed himself to stay firm, his previously bitten lips now pressed into a thin line as a cold sweat broke out across his brow.

'Say something... say  anything,  dammit!' He frantically thought, trying to read the girl's blank face. A stray, wavy strand of her hair fell across her sun-kissed nose, Edward suddenly having the urge to kiss that very nose. 'Don't make me look crazy... c'mooon...' he pleaded to her in his subconscious, willing her with telepathic messages only to receive the sound of static back. Edward earnestly watched her as she adjusted her armful of manilla folders, her gray eyes now darting between the folders and Edward's gaze, before she decided to put the folders onto the nearby desks. 

The state alchemist felt like she moved in slow motion as she approached him, so close he could smell that wonderful shampoo she used which smelled like a garden of fresh rose blossoms, the scent he craved, day in and day out. He watched the delicate rose blossom adjust his uniform's folds at his neck, straightening the shirts, following her nimble and pale fingers ever so gently caress those polished brass buttons as she took her hands away. 

"I say yes," she then whispered, voice sweet and full of softness. He felt a smile break across his face and embraced her, letting out a triumphant laugh as the office erupted into cheers. Edward buried his face into her long and wavy hair, inhaling deeply before pulling away. He felt intoxicated, the smell of her surrounding him now, muddling his thoughts into incoherent babbling. 

Without a word, he pulled out a small, rather worn, black ring box. The office hushed again, all eyes on the little velvet box. 

Automail creaked in the silence, their eyes never breaking as he got on one knee. Opening it revealed a modest band made of light gold, so light it had to be from the sun's rays itself; a tiny, clear gem sparkled from the center, inlaid in the smooth white-gold band. He smiled as her eyes brimmed with happy tears, her hands now being the ones who quivered. Nervous yet steady fingers took out the ring and grasped her waiting, outstretched hand, leaning down to kiss her knuckles before slipping the band onto her ring finger. 

"I got this a long time ago," Edward then spoke up as she admired it closer, feeling his face warm as he continued to explain. "I just... never knew when it would be the right time." She looked up after he rose to his full height, her smile dazzling him into a daze. She said she loved it, then came closer to him and said the same again, but this time it was slightly different; it was something he couldn't believe without hearing it twice. 

Edward shook his head, blinking a few times to clear his murky thoughts as his arms found their way around her waist yet again. 

"W... what was it that you just said?" He asks with a serious expression, earning a giggle from his now-fiance.

"Oh, you're toying with me," she said with a playful pout before leaning up to say in his ear above the roar of cheering comrades, "I love you, Edward."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend's female OC, who works alongside Edward in Central after The Promised Day; this is not a personal pairing, nor do I own my friend's character.  
> Thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
